


A Revolutionist History

by Skylar0Grace



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Support for the Transgenics has increased significantly to the point where a 'Transgenic Inclusion Policy' has been created to give Transgenics the rights they deserve. But speculation still surrounds the Transgenic population and the public wants to know more. Max and Alec agree to a 'in-depth' interview. The only problem is, Max and Alec remember things a <i>little</i> differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Revolutionist History

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Raising Hell](http://www.raisinghellions.com/fiction/index.php) and the July/August '11 challenge. Because I had multiple ideas, I've decided to do each 'part' separately. The are all part of the one fic, the one interview, but you can read them individually if you want. I've also decided to include the weekly prompts from [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/)**tamingthemuse**. I'll let you know what the prompt was with each part :)

* * *

The prompt this week from [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/)**tamingthemuse** is "INCOMPLETE".  


* * *

The woman sat down and crossed her long legs, her hands moving up to her chest as she adjusted the microphone on her shirt. She looked up at the cameraman and wryly smiled as she asked if the sound was clear. He nodded and she turned her attention to the notes in her lap. As the stylists flitted around her, adjusting this and moving that, she let her eyes wander over the complex terms on the paper. The government had obviously done a number on it, probably hoping that anything too complicated would be overlooked. She knew that she’d had a hard time deciphering it and had had to call in help after the first few pages.

In front of her, Frank ‘Rollie’ Williams, her boss, gestured for her attention. “Cara! They’re on their way in, this second. You ready?”

She nodded and nervously straightened her already straight jacket in preparation. She knew the second they entered because the whole atmosphere changed. Rollie straightened instantly and averted his eyes although his arm gestured for them to enter the small room that had been set aside especially for the interview. A few people, like the stylist right beside her, paused and watched them with fascination.

She had to admit, they’d certainly made their presence known.

They both seemed to exude an air of authority even though neither of them seemed to pay much attention to her or Rollie. The woman, Max, had been constantly looking around and the man, Alec, had been casting flirtatious grins at all of the women present. When they stopped in front of her, she held out a hand to Alec.

“I’m Cara, I spoke with you on the phone?”

Alec grinned cheekily. “Cara. What a gorgeous name.”

Max simply rolled her eyes at the comment and nudged Alec aside before shaking her hand, though Max’s handshake was _much_ quicker than the one Alec had given her. Cara gestured to the two seats beside them and they sat down confidently. Neither fussed with their clothing or hair liked she’d seen so many others do and when a stylist had moved toward them, Max merely gave her a blank look and the woman stilled and backed away slowly.

The cameraman nodded at her and she smiled politely at both of them. They were both aware that everything was being filmed, and that it would later be edited, but she suspected that the confidence was because they had final say on what would be aired. She took a deep breath.

“So, Alec, Max, how do you feel now that the war on Transgenics has ended?”

Max glared lightly at her and Alec surprised them both by speaking first, his light tone gone.

“The war’s not over. Yes, there are many people who surprised us by choosing to vote for the Transgenic Inclusion Policy and we were even more surprised by how overwhelming the numbers were. But the government has been the biggest hurdle and the hardest to convince. Unfortunately, the ones with the power are the ones with the prejudice and until that changes, Transgenics won’t have true freedom.”

To her credit, Max’s mouth closed instantly and she lifted her chin in agreement. Cara tried not to stutter as she awkwardly tried to read through the questions on her lap and ignore the now, once again, suave Alec before her. He turned his grin on Max and she gave a small grin in return, her body turning to face his slightly. Cara threw a look Rollie’s way and he shrugged at her. She cleared her throat lightly.

“Oh, okay. Uh, there are a lot of people who have supported your cause and we all saw those two heart wrenching interviews with Reagan Ronald, your former boss who was there when the siege first began, and Sabrina Huffman, the journalist tragically killed while filming the exposé on Transgenic torture. But speculation still circulates about _who_ you really are.”

“Isn’t that what we’re here to talk about?” Alec said, with a wink to the camera.

“Indeed it is!” She said as she found herself more at ease. “So, Alec, why don’t you tell us why you chose Seattle.”

Cara watched as Alec glanced quickly at Max before leaning back lazily in his chair and facing the camera.

“Well, as everyone is aware, the Wyoming facility was burned down by Manticore themselves and those of us that escaped scattered in many different directions. A lot chose Seattle because it was simply closest but I’d already had connections here and decided that Seattle was as good a place as any.”

She leant forward in her seat. “Really? But I thought all of the Transgenics had been locked up. I didn’t think you could make any connections outside of Manticore.”

“Oh, I didn’t. I made a connection _within_ Manticore who happened to already have them outside. You know, a friend of a friend.”

Alec grinned at Max and she rolled her eyes.

“What he means to say is that he came here to mooch off of me.”

“Oh, you were friends before Manticore burned down?”

Alec looked back at the camera. “Sure! In fact, Manticore even teamed us up on the inside. We managed to tough it out together and when everything blew up, literally and figuratively, I couldn’t think of anyone better to show me the ropes. We’d always gotten on like a house on fire-”

Max snorted. “Uh, that’s not the way I remember it at all. In fact, I remember some very physical disagreements that would contradict that.”

Alec gave her a wide eyed expression and Cara couldn’t help the smile breaking out on her face.

“Did I, or did I not, help you escape from Manticore?”

“Yes,” she agreed, reluctantly, “but-”

“And did I, or did I not, help you rescue the Transgenics that were being murdered when they returned?”

“That doesn’t mean we ‘got on like a house on fire’. We were just two people who happened to be in the same bad situation.”

Alec raised a hand to his chest. “That wounds me Maxie, really.”

Max rolled her eyes again and Alec winked at the camera. Cara decided that it was probably better if she turned to another question though she doubted that the interview would be any less interesting. There was something between them, a closeness, and she didn’t know if it was because they ran a city, and a people, together or whether it was something else. Her instincts were screaming out at her to follow that train of thought but experience had taught her that sometimes patience really _was_ a virtue. She hoped that would be the case this time.


End file.
